


Took you long enough

by MakoSky22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Heat, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Oral Sex, Professional volleyball player!oikawa, Smut, Teacher!iwaizumi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoSky22/pseuds/MakoSky22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't Iwaizumi know that no matter how far Oikawa-san is he would always drop anything and everything to be with him?</p><p>Especially his heat. </p><p>Especially that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa-san is home!

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! I'm ready start this thing! Hope you like it!

_‘Odd, the house never smelt this nice before I left.’_ Oikawa pondered while sniffing the air that smelt _absolutely_ heavenly. 

  After setting down his bag by the door and taking off his shoes he let his nose lead the way to find the root of the scent unconsciously. The scent trail lead to the door of his bedroom, accompanied by the sounds of deep moans echoing from said bedroom throughout the hallway that had the alpha's cock leaping eagerly. Oikawa’s chest rumbled and he licked his lips in anticipation. He opened the door slowly to savor the most delightful view he thanked all the gods for blessing him with. 

  The culprit emitting the delectable smell and serenading sweet moans throughout the house was none other than his beloved Hajime. 

  In heat. 

  Hajime’s body was on display boldly as he was fingering himself furiously, the squelching wet sounds spurring on the unnoticed alpha, with a blanket of sweat covering his skin. His lips were red and swollen from being bitten and continued to sing out shameless sounds pleasure. The omega's lust glazed eyes were glued to the TV where Oikawa's match was being shown from what seemed to be a recording. Hajime’s keening kicked a few notches whenever TVkawa would perform his monster-like jump-serve and the gymnasium was quiet. 

  “Ha-aah, ngh-a-almost there…” He groaned as his practically tried forcing his entire hand in his overflowing cunt. “To-Tooru..e-eat me up…!” His wide hips wiggled in impatience to attain his well-waited reward that was in his grasp. His eyes shut tightly as his hand fingered faster and harder. Almost there! Almost there!! 

  Nothing. 

  Hajime could've sworn he would've died or gone of being denied his orgasm. Any sick bastard that would've tried to prevent that was unknown to him other than one. 

  “I'm so glad that Iwa-chan had a surprise for me, but he should've called me personally if he wanted to be fucked so badly.” Oikawa cooed teasing as he held Iwaizumi's slick covered hand near his mouth. He licked the hand and hummed gleefully. “You know I wouldn't turn you down.” 

  Who else indeed.


	2. Iwaizumi-san is pretty greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part and what's this? Iwaizumi-san has a present for Oikawa-san?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD! WOO WOO! All passengers who do not enjoy smut please exit to the right while the rest of you please enjoy!

“A-Ah! There! Hng-yes right there! Tooru!” Iwaizumi moaned loudly, his hands fisting at the sheets and his back arching off the bed. Oikawa was in between his strong thighs lapping and diving into his inner walls without slowing his pace. His hands kept both thighs at bay from strangling him.

Oikawa ceased his digging to suck on the glistening pink clit gingerly that made his darling omega scream and thrash around violently, holding him down firmer by his legs. Slick traveled down between Hajime's folds even faster.

“Oh my god! Tooru please!!” The omega pleaded with teary eyes, his alpha smirking at this sight that no other were worthy enough to witness.

“My, my has Iwa-chan always been this openly lewd?” The brunette purred and traced a finger over Iwaizumi's opening. The finger was covered in slick that Oikawa licked clean until not a drop was left. “You and your pussy are quite greedy for attention. Perhaps there's another thing that can satisfy it.” He mocked trying to find a solution leaving Hajime untouched and desperate.

“Lick me! Lick me! Hurry up!” The omega commanded impatiently. “Or fuck me! Just do something or I'll finish myself off!”

It might've been the glare that he was given or the offer given to him, but Oikawa's pants and briefs were off him in a second leaving him standing naked and proud as his erection was. Hajime pressed his legs together to ease some of the warmth and wetness growing his nether region. Those legs were ripped from each other roughly, wrapping around his mate's waist and the head of Tooru’s dick nudged at his entrance teasingly. The alpha nuzzled his face in the others scent glands and nibbled along his jawline. He rocked his dick back and forth slowly across the moist entrance, making Hajime restless beneath him with his whines and jitters. He finally lined himself up and pushed in roughly making Hajime cry out then sigh in relief, his walls clamping down on Oikawa's cock as if to keep him there for the rest of his heat (It'll be like that for the rest of the week anyway, so why not?).

“See? Iwa-chan’s pussy is always so greedy for my cock that I'm surprised that your still this tight.” Oikawa groaned, drool running out the side of his mouth from the warm sensation surrounding his dick that he was restraining himself from cumming instantly. Iwaizumi was no better but was getting really irritated by how slow it was taking to climax.

“Oikawa can you get on your back?” He asked. Oikawa shruggedand abided to his request and laid on his back, shifting Iwaizumi on his lap while still inside him. “Why the change in position Iwa-chan?”

The only answer his was given was Iwaizumi rising from his makeshift throne, only the tip of Oikawa's dick still inside him before slamming back down drawing out a long moan from himself and Oikawa, his hands on the man's chest keeping him balanced. The feeling was awesome and without any second to lose Hajime started bouncing on his mate's cock selfishly with a dazed dreamy look on his face and his mouth agape.

Tooru couldn't resist such a rare satisfying expression as his hands gripped Hajime's hips brutally and started pistoning from below that riled up the omega successfully.

“Ah-yes! Yes! Yes! More! I wan’ more! Fuck, it feelsh 'sho good! Fuck me good! Fuck my greedy pussy good Tooru!!” Hajime encouraged before hooking his arms around Tooru’s neck and giving him a sloppy kiss that the other reciprocated.

Oikawa's dick twitched from Iwaizumi's walls getting hotter, wetter, and tighter around him. They both pretty close.

“Ha-Hajime I'm about to cum! Want me to cum inside you? Your pussy autographed in my cum?”

“Ye-Yes, cum inside me! Give it all to me!” The omega clenched down on and came hard with the alpha following after in violent uneven thrusts, releasing his load inside the quivering walls.

Iwaizumi flopped onto his mate's chest to even out his breathing while Oikawa reached for the tissues one the nightstand. Iwaizumi smacked his hand away from trying to clean him off.

“Iwa-chan what're you doing? I have to to clean you up.” He protested.

“Leave it.” Iwaizumi mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

“What?”

“I said I wanted to keep it there.”

Oikawa couldn't help the smirk growing on his face.

“My, my I guess Iwa-chan really is a lewd person.” He giggled before Being smacked with the box of tissues.

“SHUT UP.”

Iwaizumi never told him his reason and found out a month later.

*****

A tiny blue box was found in his bag after practice.

He picked it up and blinked cluelessly at it. It couldn't have been a fangirl could it? He was pretty sure no one else but his own team came into the gym.

There was a tiny note on the side reading:

_Dear Tooru,_

_I better not find out that you were overworking yourself because I don't want to have to go to the hospital twice today for you_

_Sincerely, Hajime_

_Hospital_? It made sense since Hajime was acting pretty strange lately so he probably went today about that. He'll ask about that later.

The brunette lifted the lid of the little box and gasped loudly that gathered everyone's attention.

“Oikawa-san are you okay?”

“What's the matter?!”

He lifted up a plastic stick between two fingers with a big smile on his face. Two lines.

“Iwa-chan is pregnant!”

*****

 

_“I hope you're proud of yourself Iwaizumi, now he won't shut up about how your kid is gonna be the best one ever. Congratulations, on you getting fat soon enough and making a monster.”_ Hanamaki complained over the phone.

“The baby or Oikawa?”

_“Does it matter? It has his DNA. Seriously you could've done this when he was home with you.”_

“I'm going to be in alot of pain soon, I gotta let other people suffer along with me.” Iwaizumi answered cooly that had Hanamaki slightly shivering.

_“I actually feel bad for Oikawa this time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do an omake off this, it's a tragity that there are not pregnant Iwa fics.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry this is over yet my kittens! I'll be back with more!


End file.
